Ice Skating On Broken Ice
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Doctor Who. Jack, Martha and The Doctor go ice skating. What will happen when the ice cracks? And who will need to be saved?


"Weeeeee!" Jack recklessly slid across the ice resulting in a thump to the ground. "Not again!" Jack closed his eyes and laughed. The bright beams of the sun glared down on him and reflected off the frozen lake.

"Well I'd tell you 'I told you so', but your actions said it for me," The Doctor laughed and held out a hand to help Jack up.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever," Jack smiled as he grabbed The Doctor's hand and yanked him down onto the ice.

"Jack!" The Doctor groaned.

"Haha see you later!" Jack raced off on his skates. He childishly stuck his tongue out.

"Jack Harkness! Get your butt back here!" The Doctor wobbled as he stood up and took off after Jack. He bent down and swept his hand across the ice gathering some snow. He laughed when he heard Jack yelp as he got struck with the snowball.

"Oh! It's on now!" Jack grabbed some snow, and soon both boys were taking part in a massive snowball war. Unfortunately it was at this point that Martha decided to appear. She had been off skating on her own wanting to explore the area a bit.

"Hey what's-Ow!" Martha yelled as she was pegged with two snowballs to the head.

"Catch me if you can!" Jack mocked while gaining speed.

"Oh I will!" Martha smiled and moved her feet quicker. She was caught off guard though when Jack did a very sharp left turn causing Martha to skate off in the distance. She had been going at such a fast speed she didn't have time to make a sudden stop.

Now she was reaching the other end of the lake. It was more of an isolated area, so not many people skated there. Also there were quite a few branches and whatnot from trees in the water sticking out of the ice. Martha just so happened to stumble upon one of the branches. She moaned as she face planted into the ice. "Oww…" She mumbled. "

Jack and The Doctor laughed slightly still skating around. Martha laughed to herself. A confused frown replaced the smile though when she heard the sound of a crack. "What the…" Martha muttered and stood still. After a minute of silence, she shrugged her shoulders and continued to skate. She must be imagining things.

_CRACK_

Okay…that was a definite crack. Martha grew worried. She increased her pace trying to get back to the more stable ice. Martha's breaths quickened as crack after crack spread through the ice. She could make it; she could make it.

"Ahh!" Martha screamed as the ice gave in. The nippy water flowed over the ice, and snapped at Martha like hundreds of piranhas. She did the only thing she could think of, and it was most definitely not the intelligent choice. She panicked. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest at an abnormally high speed. She gasped and spluttered while reaching her arms out.

The ice was too slippery to grab…and the pieces that she could would just break off in her hands. Martha's body was going numb. It was a horrid feeling. She never knew water could be so frigid and anguishing. She was about to give up hope when she heard an agonizing scream.

"Martha!" The Doctor cried upon seeing his companion fading away into the water.

"Martha!" Jack shouted running with The Doctor. They were so far away from her.

"Doctor! He-" Martha was cut off by a mouthful of the frosty water.

She choked harshly as more water filled her lungs. She slowly slipped under the water. Her body couldn't hold out any longer. She prayed that The Doctor and Jack would make it in time.

* * *

><p>"Martha! Hold on!" Jack shouted as he dove straight into the water with no second thoughts.<p>

He had no problem risking his own life to save Martha. Jack swam faster. Everything stung. The water pierced him like a thousand daggers. Then he caught sight of Martha and gasped. It was a ghastly sight. Martha was pale, her eyes were closed and her body completely limp. Jack charged forwards, grabbed his friend tightly and swam to the surface.

He gasped as the fierce wind bit at his face. Taking deep breaths, Jack swam over to what looked like thicker ice and placed Martha out of the water, with The Doctor's help. He then dragged himself cautiously onto the ice. Not even stopping for a break he held Martha and crawled away from the hole and back onto safe ice.

"Martha?" Jack asked.

The Doctor lay Martha on her back and felt for a pulse. He let out a deep relieved sigh when he managed to find a pulse, but it was very faint. He put his thumb and index finger on her chin and his other hand on her forehead.

He tilted her head backwards carefully, not wanting to hurt her. The Doctor put his ear to Martha's mouth and looked towards her chest; he couldn't feel anything or see her chest moving. He was growing extremely concerned when he realised Martha wasn't breathing, he knew they'd have to give CPR.

"She's not breathing," The Doctor stated slowly.

Jack put his hand through his hair. What had he been taught in that Basics of First Aid course? Did he have to empty the lungs of water first? There was something about having to give CPR within quarter of an hour of someone collapsing? And how fast did brain death occur after they've stopped breathing?

Jack moved closer to her head. He didn't hesitate and leaned down. He pinched her nose, tilted her head back. You were supposed to do that, weren't you? To extend the airway, or something. He parted her lips, sealed his around them, and exhaled.

"Breathe come on Martha!" Jack urged.

Her chest rose and fell and there was no response. He positioned his mouth over hers again and pinched her nose, giving her another breath.

"Come on Martha!" The Doctor pleaded on the verge of tears.

Jack went through the process again before The Doctor resorted to the chest compressions. After a few minutes and still no movement from Martha, Jack put his face in his hands. The Doctor wouldn't give up though and he tried the life saving procedure again.

The Doctor pulled away from Martha's lips after giving her a breath and their heads jolted up at that moment. It was a pain filled cough that had alerted them. Martha was alive… alive but choking up a ton of water. Water spewed out of her mouth, and she coughed and sputtered, struggling to get the icy water out of her lungs.

The Doctor lifted her head to the side so she wouldn't choke, glad he was making progress. Jack shot up and rubbed his hand on Martha's back trying to comfort her. Once Martha had a steady breathing rhythm, The Doctor didn't hesitate to pull her in to a close hug.

"Doctor... Jack..." Martha croaked.

"Martha, I thought I had lost you," The Doctor said hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad your okay," Jack smiled as he hugged her too.

"You'll _never_ lose me," Martha whispered as the two men hugged her.

**Thanks for reading guys. Thanks to my friend for helping me with this story. Please review :D**


End file.
